Destiny is Never Over
by Samkin-lone-Senshi
Summary: (WKLL) After the death of his sister, Kazuna's world is thrown into Mystery. His attempt to kill himself is stopped by Minase, the family doctor. He is taken from his family home to a new home.


Destiny is Never Over  
  
(Hey there, I haven't written a story like this before, but here it goes. Lament of the Lamb is a manga about the Takashiro family. The children of this family are doomed to become vampires. In the manga Chizuna dies from an overdose of the medication her doctor, Minase who looks like he is related to Crawford, gave her. Kazuna is just recently opened to the disease and there is still hope for him. After a failed attempt to kill himself, he is taken in by Schwarz.)  
  
Lament of the Lamb meets Weiss Kreuz  
  
Part 1  
  
Hospital  
  
"How is he?" Minase was looking into the room as a doctor was adjusting the flow of blood into Takashiro Kazuna who was sleeping.  
  
"Aside from the aspirin, he's just had an allergic reaction. Strange that he needs blood, he didn't even cut himself," said the other doctor. "I have to go, at least you could tell me when he wakes up."  
  
Minase was sitting there when Kazuna came to. "Where is she?"  
  
"Dead, calm down, or I will just double the dosage on this and you won't be awake for a couple of days," Minase was looking up as a red haired man walked in. "Ran-san, I will be with you in a few minutes, your sister is just down the hall."  
  
The man just glared at Kazuna and then the doctor and walked away. "Impatient man, Kazuna, I will take you home to your aunt and uncle latter. Just stay in here, I already had them adopt you even if it is against your will."  
  
There was a silence in the room and Kazuna just stared over at a bed next to him, a small teen was lying there. He looked pale and he seemed withdrawn, the boy just stared up at the ceiling then at him. "It is rude to stare," the boy snapped.  
  
"Sorry, it is just that I thought this room was unoccupied and I was the only one in here," Kazuna replied as the boy sat up.  
  
The boy had bruises all over his body and his eyes were a dark indigo. "You can stare all you want, I'm used to it," the boy just sighed and then looked around. "Dr. Minase is the best, isn't he? He is the cousin to my guardian, Crawford, he keeps every patients' secret even if it is horrible. He told me you are Chizuna-san's brother, I knew her when I was brought to the doctors when Crawford hit me. He always does."  
  
"You shouldn't be hit," Kazuna stared down at the floor. "Don't think that Minase has a right to take you away from him?"  
  
The boy blinked and then shook his head. "I don't think you would understand, your sister didn't either. I have to go, Crawford wants me home now."  
  
Minase walked in and then looked at the boy. "Nagi, I see you are up," he reached into the pocket of his lab coat and then sighed. "Tell Bradley if he hits you again, I am serious about taking you away. Now you know the routine, you take the medication this time, I don't want you to have another attack."  
  
The boy nodded as a small bottle was placed in his hands, then he got dressed and ran off down the hall. "I mean it, Nagi, you take those pills, I don't want you to have another seizure!"  
  
"Nagi's a," Kazuna muttered.  
  
"He's an epileptic, your sister found him here and kept him company when he was little. She really liked Nagi, when he had a seizure she would just hold him and no matter how much his powers hit her, she wouldn't let go of him until he calmed down."  
  
"Why did you save me? I wanted to be with my sister," Kazuna whispered.  
  
Minase's eyes were dark and he showed sadness. "Because she told me to take care of you, there is hope for you. You are not far along, you are her only family, and the pill she showed you was aspirin, it couldn't kill you, it was just used because she knew you inherited her father's allergy to it that it would just knock you out. She is funny that way, she knows things about you that even you don't."  
  
There was a knock and Kazuna saw his uncle and aunt smiling at him. "He's well?"  
  
"He's just going to be a little pale, I have already signed the papers, I was given guardianship of Chizuna and so signing over her brother to you was a little easier. I was given legal guardianship, Kazuna of you when you were in the hospital last time. As for anything else, I think moving you three out of the area is the best. I made arrangements."  
  
Everything was arranged, Chizuna knew I would go to try and take my life, and she knew that the pill was just going to knock me out? Kazuna just stared down at the bedding and then over at Minase who was talking to his aunt and uncle. "The school is rather smaller than the one that he was attending before. I will be doing regular checkups at least twice a week, he isn't going to move from his schedule. As for blood, I have already made arrangements that his diet needs to be changed and I have it right here. I will not have him end up like his sister."  
  
His aunt accepted the paper and was looking worriedly over at Kazuna who was staring out a window.  
  
The classroom was busy and rather smaller than usual, Omi was sitting in the front being that he was class representative for the second time for class B-3. "Hello everyone," the teacher smiled and walked in. "We have a new student joining us. This is Takashiro Kazuna, he just transferred to this school. Tsukiyono Omi," the teacher muttered and he bolted up.  
  
The boy was pale and he seemed withdrawn. He just looked as though he was kind of sluggish and tired.  
  
"Hai, sensei?" Omi blinked.  
  
"Kazuna-san, take the seat next to Omi please, he will be sharing his textbooks if you don't have the ones you need," the teacher smiled. "Alright, now what were we reading in Literature."  
  
Omi's hand shot up and he stood up. "Dracula sir, I think we were talking about the lose of sanity in Lucy."  
  
"Ah, yes, that is right, thank you for reminding me, Omi."  
  
Kazuna blinked at Omi and then looked at Dracula, he had already read this book, but he guessed it wasn't going to hurt to reread it. He blinked and then raised his hand. "The only reason she lost her sanity was because of Dracula, he caused her to lose her mind as soon as he made her drink his blood. Then she lost all maternal instincts killing children to satiate her thirst."  
  
"That's right, Kazuna, you must have already read this book," the teacher smiled at him and then looked over at the rest of the class who were silent.  
  
Of course I have read this book, I'm a vampire, the boy thought and looked at Omi who was smiling. What is he so happy about?  
  
By lunch, Minase's new strict diet was given to him. "Wow, is that all you will be eating?" Omi asked looking at him with a strange look on his face. "It smells like.."  
  
"Garlic, I know, my doctor said I don't have enough protein in my body, its disgusting," he ate the garlic and then tried not to gag on it. He blinked and noticed that Omi had a bandaged on his finger. "What happened to you?"  
  
"The guys I worked with distracted me when I was cutting the stems of the roses and I cut myself."  
  
Don't think about, whatever you do, don't think about the blood, Kazuna was trembling a little and the boy quickly noticed. "Hey, Kazuna-kun, you okay?"  
  
"I have to go lie down," Kazuna got up and walked out of the room.  
  
Crawford looked at his cousin who was sitting there in his dinning room talking to him. "So the last of that family you are so fond of is still alive even after taking that aspirin that you knew he could have died from."  
  
"Listen, that's not the reason why I came over. I came to talk to you about Nagi," Minase glared at his cousin. "I don't think that what you are doing is good for him. I have requested that he come to live with me or at least with Kazuna. The boy keeps going back to his family home and I don't want him to be alone, Nagi might be the thing he needs to get out of his depression."  
  
"And have him around that vampire, I don't think so, what would happen if that Kazuna had an attack. He would attack Nagi," Crawford took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"How many years has it been since I patched up those two misfits of yours, Schuldich and Farfarello? How many times did I steal medicine for you to satiate Farfarello? I risked my life to protect you and your assassin team, even when I knew what you were doing was going to get you killed."  
  
There was a silence that passed through the two of them. "I have kept your secrets, I have always known you were a precog, that Nagi was a telekinetic, that your whole team were freaks, but didn't turn you in, did I? You owe me for all those times I had to lie to Chizuna's father about what you were doing."  
  
Crawford sighed, he could never kill his cousin, even when he was a small child, he knew that Minase was all he had left as a family. "I know, Minase, but you have to understand, Kazuna was better off dying with his sister. What kind of life would you have to offer him, he isn't going to be normal, and that girl, Yaegasha came over looking for you again. I hate to say this, but you really dug a hole."  
  
"You don't care about anyone, Bradley, you never have. Even when your parents died, you didn't even cry, you just stared at their graves as if it was nothing to you. Your powers robbed you of even the emotions that you and I had as children," Minase walked out to his room and turned. "Nagi is going to keep Kazuna company."  
  
The check up was over and Kazuna was given a garlic supplement. "This isn't the medicine your sister was taking, but it will give you a red blood cell count," Minase sighed and then took the blood sample into the other room. "Your count is still below normal. Keep taking the medicine and keep eating, that's all I can tell you right now."  
  
"What about blood?" the boy stared down at the garlic pills then at the doctor.  
  
"You still having those cravings, I know, we are still looking at your aunt as a possible donor, but your uncle won't have it. She is willing, but Kazuna, I will be your donor for now, I have made an arrangement with your uncle that you will stay with me until the red cells are up."  
  
"I am tired of being moved back and forth from house to the hospital."  
  
There was tiring look in the boy's eyes. "We are doing our best, you can't give up yet, I made a promise to your sister that I would take care of you."  
  
Did it matter? I guess not, I suppose I should just allow Uncle Shin and Minase think for me until I am better.  
  
"Where is Kazuna-kun?" Omi walked into the classroom and found Nagi standing there talking to a teacher.  
  
"I am sorry, but Kazuna-kun is very sick," Nagi was muttering. "I was sent to collect homework for him, thank you." A small packet was placed in his hands and he walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Nagi-kun, what are you doing here? I thought you were attending a new school," Omi ran out to meet the boy who was almost to the front hall. "Where is Kazuna-kun?"  
  
"He's very sick today, he won't be back for awhile. You are going to collect his homework for him, aren't you?"  
  
"Hai, I will, Nagi-kun."  
  
The boy nodded and walked back to a black car and got in with a man who looked almost like an younger Crawford except for an ugly scar on his right eye. "Did you get the homework?"  
  
They drove away, leaving Omi to stand there looking worried. He walked into the classroom and sat down and looked at Kazuna's empty desk.  
  
There was nothing anyone was talking about, but the strange new student's illness. "I heard he has acute leukemia," said one.  
  
"Doesn't someone lose their hair or something? Omi-sempai, is Kazuna-san okay?" said a girl who was staring up at him from her desk.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Crawford saw Kazuna being taken to his new room, he sat down in the office and then decided to make it clear about the rules of the house. He walked into the room and then whispered to Kazuna. "I am sorry, but these are the rules. You are to be in after dark, as for anything you hear in this house, I will not have you poking about and going into the basement is against the rules. You are allowed to go to the kitchen, library, living room, and study, but as for my personal rooms, you are not to be in there unless you are with Nagi or my cousin."  
  
"I won't be wandering around anywhere in this house, as far as I am concerned, I just going to be moved next week," Kazuna was putting his clothes in a dresser. "I want to go back to my family home."  
  
"Sorry, but Minase said no and as far as I am concerned you are under my watch too. You are going to take the medication that he has given you. As for school, yes you are to attend school too, Minase selected a school and you are attending, I am correct?"  
  
"Yes, you are," Kazuna groaned as he finished his unpacking. He put a picture of his sister in a frame and set it on his desk, he turned and looked at Crawford who was staring at him. "What?"  
  
"Listen, you have no idea how much danger it is if you wander around here after dark, there are two other people that live here other than my cousin, Nagi and myself. You will stay in this room, there is a bathroom just added to your room and that is for your use. Other than that, you must stay in here after dark, I will press on you the danger it is for you to wander."  
  
Why would I care? I am just going to die anyway, he thought and looked out into the hall where he saw a man with orange hair smiling at him from the hall. "Why do you think about death all the time?" said the heavily accented voice and he slammed the door.  
  
"Schuldich, leave him alone!"  
  
"So your dear sweet cousin has a soft spot even for that Chizuna even though it has been a month since her death?" Schuldich was laughing.  
  
"No laughing matter Schuldich, my cousin was trying to cure her of a disease that would kill her even if he did not help," Crawford sighed and put his hands on a bottle of water. "Even I am convinced there is some hope for that boy. He isn't like Chizuna, he is stronger than her."  
  
Schuldich sat down and was drinking some beer. "You know, that kid isn't normal, I saw into his head, the kid is a regular vampire."  
  
"You are to leave Kazuna alone, is that clear. I swore to Minase that the only person who has any direct contact is Nagi."  
  
Nagi walked up to Kazuna's room and knocked on it, the boy walked into the room and sat down on the bed as Kazuna just blinked at him. "You live here?"  
  
"Yes, Crawford and Uncle Minase live together, they look after each other. When Crawford's parents died, Uncle Minase 's parents raised Crawford."  
  
"Why do you not call Crawford your father, he raised you didn't he?"  
  
Nagi smiled and shook his head. "No, he did not raise me, Schuldich raised me. Schuldich isn't my father either, I was adopted by Crawford last year. I lost my parents like you did, we're a lot alike."  
  
"No we're not, you know about my family don't you?"  
  
The boy nodded his head. "I don't care what you say, we are the same. We're both freaks." The boy extended his hand and a chair slid across the floor, Kazuna just stared in horror at what he saw. "See, we're the same, I am alone and so are you. But you know you don't have to be alone, I can help you, I helped Chizuna when she had her attacks, she did drink my blood once, but she wouldn't do it again. I want to help you, I want to repay your sister for her kindness to me, because I want to be your friend."  
  
Kazuna stared down at the boy as he went to get dressed for bed. "Why does Crawford not want me wandering the house after dark?"  
  
"Farfarello." 


End file.
